Chouquette en Sucre
by Foxytsune
Summary: OS Humoristique; Parce que quand Severus Snape veut quelque chose, il sait l'obtenir. Et ce qu'il désire maintenant, c'est sentir l'emprise qu'il a sur Sirius.


Hello! Me voici avec un petit OS sans prétention, parti d'un délire avec un ami, il y a de cela un an (jour pour jour) et que j'ai décider de poster aujourd'hui, pour l'anniversaire de Severus. Disons que sa situation change de celle d'Emotional Blackmail, je me suis donc dit que se serait parfait pour ce jour x)

En tout cas, moi ça me fait plaisir de le voir de meilleure humeur, je le préfère comme ça^^

Ne vous attendez à rien de sérieux en lisant ce texte, c'est vraiment pour un moment de détente. J'espère qu'il saura plaire aux lecteurs d'E.B (s'ils passent par là) ainsi qu'aux autres :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!

Good reading...

**Titre:** Chouquette-en-Sucre

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer****:** Tout est à J.K, seul le déroulement de la vignette m'appartient.

* * *

><p>« Allez Sirius, s'il te plait, allez ! »<p>

« Non… »

« Allez, sois sympa quoi. »

« J'ai dis non ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ça peut être marrant. »

« T'es tordu Sev', tu le sais ça ? »

Severus haussa les épaules et, à court d'arguments, se positionna à califourchon sur son petit ami.

« S'il te plait Sirius… Accepte. Je ne te demande pas la lune tout de même. »

Sirius grogna en détournant le regard.

« Paddy, je te promets qu'en échange, ce soir tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. »

Intéressé, le descendant des Black tourna son visage vers le Serpentard et le regarda, suspicieux.

« Ce que je veux ? Vraiment ce que je veux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, promis. » Jura Severus en déposant un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bon… Mais alors tu ne tireras pas trop fort, hein ? » S'inquiéta Sirius.

« Non, non. Allez, viens. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Severus entraîna son copain hors de la chambre.

**SBSSSBSSSBSS**

« Paddy, doucement, je ne te suis pas là. » Grogna Severus en tirant d'un coup sec vers lui.

Au bout de la laisse, le gros chien noir émit un bruit étouffé avant de se remettre à tirer comme un forcené.

« Tu disais vrai quand tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas ça, les laisses. Mais attends Padfoot ! Mince alors, sois pas aussi pressé. »

Agacé, le brun enroula la laisse autour de son poignet afin d'avoir plus de prise sur le chien peine perdue. A un mètre de Severus, l'animal tirait comme si sa vie en dépendait et grognait d'une manière peu rassurante. Puis tout d'un coup, il fit volte-face et se rua vers l'entrée du château, entraînant Severus qui failli tomber au sol.

« Hé ! Calme-toi Padfoot ! Doucement ! » S'écria-t-il en le tirant à lui. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le chien noir se tourna alors vers lui, montrant sa gueule prisonnière d'une muselière et des yeux gris qui le lorgnaient à la fois avec désespoir et colère. Puis Padfoot se remit à avancer vers le château, mais Severus ne l'avait pas entendu de cette façon. Il tira sur son compagnon désormais canin à même le collier, l'étranglant à moitié.

« On a pas terminé la promenade. » Grogna-t-il en retournant en arrière.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'il vit, à quelques mètres d'eux Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew. Tous trois marchaient vers eux.

« Oh bah ça alors. Tu as vu Paddy, on est tombés sur tes amis. » Fit joyeusement le Serpentard, tout en coinçant le chien entre ses jambes pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

« Snape… Je rêve ou tu trimballes mon meilleur ami en laisse là ? » S'exclama James, choqué, lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur.

« Non. Je vous présente Chouquette-en-sucre. C'était un chien errant avant que je ne l'adopte il y a quelques mois. » Expliqua Severus, luttant pour retenir son petit-ami à quatre pattes entre ses jambes.

« Chouquette-en-sucre ? » Repris Remus, perplexe.

« C'est vrai qu'on dirait Sirius… Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. » Continua Peter en se penchant vers la gueule du chien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui mets une muselière ? » Demanda Remus. « Il à l'air malheureux. »

« C'est pour qu'il ne morde personne et se tienne tranquille. » Répondit Severus, tout sourire en tapotant la tête du chien qui grogna de plus belle. « Hein Chouquette-en-sucre ? On est un gentil chien, n'est-ce pas Chouquette d'amour ? »

« Et il est où Sirius ? » Demanda James en lançant un regard inquiet vers Severus.

« Aucune idée. Bon, vous m'excuserez mais je vais rentrer le chien, il est tout excité et ce n'est pas bon pour lui alors je vais le mettre à la niche. A plus tard. »

Et, laissant ses camarades dans le parc de Poudlard, Severus se laissa entraîner vivement dans le château.

**SBSSSBSSSBSS**

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS T'AVADA-KEDEVARISER SEVERUS SNAPE ! NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ! M'HUMILIER COMME ÇA DEVANT MES MEILLEURS AMIS ! ET PUIS TU AS VU MON COU, MAIS REGARDE CETTE MARQUE ! » Hurla Sirius à travers la chambre de Préfet de son petit-ami qui semblait bien plus intéressé par le fait que Sirius ne porte aucun vêtement que par ce qu'il disait. « TU M'ÉCOUTES ? HE, SEV', JE TE PARLE ! »

« Je suis désolé Chouquette, excuse-moi. » Susurra Severus en se rapprochant de son copain qui le repoussa.

« Non ! Et puis cesse de m'appeler Chouquette. Franchement, tu aurais pu faire un effort et me trouver un autre nom. » Fit Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

Se massant le cou, Sirius tourna les talons et s'apprêta à aller dans la salle de bain quand Severus le retint, nouant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis que tu as repris ta forme humaine tu es en érection ? » Chuchota le Serpentard tout contre le dos nu de Sirius.

« Ne dis donc pas de conneries. » Rétorqua ce dernier en soupirant.

« Je dis ce qui est. Regarde-toi. »

Soupirant, Sirius baissa son regard et put effectivement s'apercevoir qu'il bandait.

« Ça t'as excité de te faire promener en laisse ? » Demanda Severus en ricanant.

« Va te faire foutre ! C'est une réaction purement animale, quand je me transforme, j'ai souvent une érection en reprenant forme humaine, c'est tout. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. »

Severus haussa les épaules avant d'entraîner son petit-ami vers le lit et de l'y pousser.

« En attendant, je t'ai fait une promesse tout à l'heure. Tu veux que je la tienne ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air aguicheur en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui.

Et Sirius en oublia toute sa colère et sa frustration, pour n'accorder son attention qu'aux lèvres et au corps de Severus.

* * *

><p>Alors? Reviews? *.*<p> 


End file.
